Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include a seat which is adapted to accommodate one or more children, and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that often is used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered motor assembly that, when energized, may power one or more driven wheels of the children's ride-on vehicle. To operate a battery-powered children's ride-on vehicle, a child will sit on the vehicle's seat and. by pressing a pedal or moving a switch or button on a control panel, the vehicle's motor assembly is energized by the battery source. The child then drives the vehicle in much the same way as an adult operates an automobile.
Children's ride-on vehicles come in many different shapes and sizes to accommodate children of different ages and sizes. When a child, and especially a young child, is first learning to operate a motorized ride-on vehicle, the child may be unaccustomed to controlling and steering the vehicle. Also, a parent may not want to permit the child to drive the children's ride-on vehicle in an unrestricted indoor and/or outdoor territory. Thus, children's ride-on vehicles may form a portion of a play system that also includes a track that defines a boundary for the path of movement of the children's ride-on vehicle. Conventionally, such tracks come in pre-assembled track sections that include lengths of spaced-apart rails with a series of ties or other supports extending between the rails. A series of such conventional track sections may be interconnected to define a circuitous (e.g., looped, winding) path along which a child may drive a children's ride-on vehicle. When the track is not being used, such as when the ride-on vehicle is operated by a more experienced rider and/or when the track is being shipped, transported, or stored, these track sections tend to require considerable space. The conventional track sections also pre-define the path of travel established by each individual track section by utilizing a predefined, permanent orientation and length for the rails and ties of each track section.